12 Marca 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:25 Kawa czy herbata? 08:45 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek i nowy nauczyciel, odc. 35 (Horrid Henry and the New Teacher); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 09:00 Moliki książkowe - .; magazyn 09:10 Domisiowe Bajki - Opowieść o dziadku Kleofasie 09:14 Dora poznaje świat - odc. 2 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2000) 09:45 Biblia - Apokalipsa Świętego Jana (The Bible - Apocalypsis Revelation); film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy, Francja, Włochy (2002) 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Plebania - odc. 1466; telenowela TVP 13:00 Klan - odc. 1854 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 13:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1957; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy 14:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4722 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4937); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Sport Euro 2012 15:15 Pogoda 15:20 Co by tu jeszcze... Przeboje kabaretu - odc.2 15:30 Klan - odc. 1855 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 16:00 Plebania - odc. 1467; telenowela TVP 16:30 Teleexpress 16:45 Pogoda 16:50 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Lillehammer ( studio ) 17:00 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Lillehammer 19:05 Wieczorynka - Bob Budowniczy XI - Ważne zadanie Benia, odc. 2 (Bob the Builder, seria XI // Benny?s Important Job, ep. 2); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:20 Śpiewaj i walcz - prolog (2) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:55 Zimowe Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie - Vancouver 2010 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Śpiewaj i walcz - odc. 2; program rozrywkowy 21:25 Zakonnica w przebraniu 2: powrót do habitu (Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit) - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.USA (1993) 23:25 Grindhouse cz. 1 Death Proof (Grindhouse vol. 1 Death Proof); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2006) 01:25 Kino nocnych marków - Boom!; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1967) 03:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 TELEZAKUPY 06:40 Świat według Bindi - odc 15 (BINDI THE JUNGLE GIRL 15); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2007) 07:05 Dwójka Dzieciom - Harry i Hendersonowie - Odc 48/72 Wspomnienia (Harry And The Hendersons ep. Retrospective Two); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990) 07:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Król Maciuś Pierwszy - odc. 3 - Wyspa Niezgody (Le petit Roi Macius, Lille de la discorde ep. 3); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002) 07:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 4; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:30; Pogoda 8:55, 10:05 10:40 Aleja gwiazd 11:05 Gilotyna - odc. 28; teleturniej 11:35 Dolina Kreatywna - co słychać? (103) 11:40 Wakacje z foką (Eine Robbe zum Verlieben); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2005) 13:25 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 4; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 401 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:40 Everwood - odc. 10/45 (Everwood s. 1, ep. 109); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 15:40 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (13); widowisko rozrywkowe 16:40 Brzydula Betty - odc. 28 (Ugly Betty s. 2 A League of Their Own); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Panorama 18:20 Sport Telegram 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Gorący temat 18:45 Historie prawdziwe - odc. 2; cykl dokumentalny 19:30 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 60; teleturniej 20:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 400 Jubileusz; serial TVP 21:15 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (28); zabawa quizowa 22:50 Czas na miłość - Sublokatorka (Single White Female); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1992) 00:45 Pokerzyści (Shade); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2003) 02:20 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:00 TV market 7:15 Fortuna Wiedzy Odcinek: 695 8:00 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 10 9:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 164 9:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 167 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinki: 37, 38 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 151 Sezon: 4 11:30 Samo życie Odcinek: 1428 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinki: 9, 10 13:00 Czarodziejki Odcinek: 117 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1067 14:45 Świat według Bundych Odcinki: 7, 8 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 152 Sezon: 4 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 168 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 177 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1068 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie Odcinek: 1429 20:00 Krowy na wypasie 22:00 Forrest Gump 1:00 Dar widzenia 2:35 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 411 3:35 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 451 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1171 TVN 6:00 Bez śladu Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 4 7:00 Granie na śniadanie 8:00 Majka Odcinek: 49 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1251 Sezon: 8 11:35 Granie na ekranie 12:10 Telesklep 12:40 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 110 13:40 W-11 - wydział śledczy 14:20 Detektywi 14:55 Bez śladu Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 4 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 480 17:55 Majka Odcinek: 50 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:00 Testosteron 22:35 Equilibrium 0:45 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 5 1:45 Po co spać, jak można grać? 3:05 Telesklep 3:30 Testosteron TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Ala i As - Zabawa w radio; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 W krainie władcy smoków - odc 20/26 (Spellbinder II The Land of the Dragon Lord); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia, Chiny (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Jestem z Francji; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Szansa na Sukces - Piotr Szczepanik; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1459; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1835; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Kroniki Światowych Zimowych Igrzysk Polonijnych Zakopane 2010 - (4); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Egzamin z życia - odc. 10; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Hity satelity; STEREO 14:35 dekalog... po Dekalogu - Dziewiąte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (27); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Sztuka Ekranowana - Czesław Śpiewa; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Ala i As - Wesoły kucharz; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Śpiewaj i walcz - odc. 1; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1459; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Ptak śmierci; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1835; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (89); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Hity satelity; STEREO 21:35 Kroniki Światowych Zimowych Igrzysk Polonijnych Zakopane 2010 - (5); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 396 Zaginiony na życzenie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Kocham kino; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1987); reż.:Piotr Łazarkiewicz; wyk.:Marek Probosz, Elżbieta Czyżewska, Henryk Bista, Joanna Kreft, Jerzy Trela, Maria Chwalibóg, Stanisław Niedbalski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1459; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Ptak śmierci; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1835; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Hity satelity; STEREO 02:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 396 Zaginiony na życzenie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Kroniki Światowych Zimowych Igrzysk Polonijnych Zakopane 2010 - (5); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Kocham kino; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1987); reż.:Piotr Łazarkiewicz; wyk.:Marek Probosz, Elżbieta Czyżewska, Henryk Bista, Joanna Kreft, Jerzy Trela, Maria Chwalibóg, Stanisław Niedbalski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 KabareTOP - czyli Kabaretowa Lista Przebojów (3); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Jestem z Francji; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:50 5 minut o... - Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku